A fruit peeling machine of the prior art is mainly composed of a base that can be rested securely on a table top, a transmission rod slidably and rotatably mounted on the base and provided with a spiral slot, an L-shaped handle fastened with one end of the transmission rod for turning the transmission rod manually, a fastening member for fastening other end of the transmission rod and having three claws for holding a fruit to be peeled, an engagement member mounted on the base and provided with an engaging gear which is engaged with the spiral slot of the transmission rod, and a peeling tool mounted on the base. As the handle is turned manually to actuate the transmission rod to move on the base along the direction of the logitudinal axis of the base, the fruit is actuated to turn and move linearly to facilitate the peeling of the fruit by the peeling tool.
The ratio between the number of the axial rotation of the transmission rod and the quantity of the axial displacement of the transmission rod is fixed. In other words, when various fruits are peeled by the prior art machine, all fruits have the same ratio between the quantity of linear displacement and the number of rotation. In fact, various fruits are different from one another in volume and surface curvature. For this reason, various fruits are different in requirements of the ratio between the quantity of linear displacement and the number of rotation. The fruit peeling machine of the prior art described above is therefore incapable of peeling fruits effectively.